Portable telephones in many forms are become increasingly popular. The term "portable telephones" in this context encompasses cellular telephones, patio telephones, cordless telephones in their many different forms, personal communication devices, and the like. Portable telephones are characterized by being easily transportable by the user.
It is desirable that a portable telephone be easily transportable by the user and also function with all the conveniences of a conventional telephone while in use. For easy transportability, some portable telephone are designed to fit into the user's pocket, others have a carrying strap or handle, and still others have a clip (sometimes optional) which allows the portable telephone to be attached to the belt or other wearing apparel of the user.
Such portable telephones, however, have not usually been equipped with a support mechanism which would function either as a shoulder rest so that the portable phone could be supported on the shoulder of the user in a hands-free mode, or, alternatively, could be supported on a desktop or other surface, again in a hands-free mode. Portable telephones have not been equipped with such a support mechanism, especially in combination with a belt clip or other mechanism for easily transporting the portable telephone when not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support mechanism for a portable telephone which would allow such portable telephone to be transported on the person or apparel of the user and would also be useful to support the portable telephone when the telephone was in use.